Battle Bird Orgy
by Alexthehedgehog1816
Summary: Rate "M" involves TailsxBattle LordxFukurokov. I based this on Sonic Universe 17. Its just a yaoi version of it. This is a One-shot story.


(dream:tails was kidnapped by the battle lord and he made tails suck his dick, after a while he chummed in tail's mouth and it was yellow, his dick also was the same color of his pants and he sat on a spinning chair, tails then requested that the battle lord fuck him to get himself off, and the battle lord agreed angrily and it cuts off there.)

Sonic universe 17 and 18

Tails began to fly off towards his cabin while relaxing on his field trip with bunny and Antoine. But unaware he was being monitored strictly by the battle bird armada.

"Did you just see...it just took off like...it not even a bird...how can its tails even do that," the two soldiers continued their rambling over the amazement of seeing a fox fly like a bird. Speedy however was fueled with anger over this new discovery.

"The only Mobians meant to enjoy the skies are the birds," said speedy scrowling in anger. "Prepare the ships I want them captured and the fox destroyed," said speedy leaving.

Before he could open the door his father stood on the other side. The large dodo looked at the fox and his flying abilities and a dark smile appeared on his mouth.

"My son you shall do no such thing, capture the fox and bring him to my chamber," said the battle lord.

"Yes father," said speedy grunting in anger.

After hours of preparing and working tails' new t-pup was finished after hours of working the tired fox fell to sleep.

While tails slept peacefully in his cabin until a large explosion woke him stumbled out of his bed and flew out the door with t pup behind him.

Tails was interrupted by the two bird soldiers flying there armed vehicles.

"That's far enough freak," said one of the soldiers. The two fired at tails but with his speed he easily avoided them and through the soldiers out of their vehicles.

Tails celebratory happiness was cut short by speedy dashing through the air.  
"Wow that's fast," said tails astonished. "We'll see who the better flyer is." tails charged the bird as top speed and as they clashed speedy managed to gain the upper hand.

"Who are you a dark legion chapter, mercenaries?" said tails wanting answers. "We didn't do anything too..." tails was cut off by speedy knocking him towards the ground.

"here's all you need to know my names is speed the sixteenth battle Kukku of the battle bird armada and your coming with me whether you like it or not."

Speedy looked down at tails with anger. "Get up freak my dad wants to see you," said speedy.

"Well I don't care get em t pup," said tails. Tails robot dog bit speedy on the tail feathers catching him off guard. Tails managed to fly off into a cave. Tails manifests around the stalagmites but speedy smashed right through them.

Tails flew up out of an opening in the cave using the updraft for speed.  
Speedy marveled at how he can move in posses he could not but using the opening ahead he punched tails in the face flying out of the cave.

"Alright I had enough of this," said speed. He moved his glove revealing a hidden laser he blasted at tails knocking him unconscious.

Later that same night tails awoken to find himself with his arms feet and tails restricted on a chair.

"Morning my featherless avian," said the battle lord smiling at tails condition.

"Who are you and where am I," said tails. I am battle Kukku the fifteen battle lord of the glorious battle bird armada and you and in my main chamber you should consider it an honor."

"Why did you capture me and my friends we didn't do anything," said tails trying to break free.

"I would recommend asking so many question seeing how you will forget them eventually along with your friends," said the battle lord sitting in front from him.

"Why what are you talking about," said tails panicking. "A little drug invent by our loyal doctor, it was injected into a few minutes ago, you could call it a memory erasing drug," said the battle lord with an evil grin.

Tails was fearing the worst. "What do you want from me!" shouted tails.

"I've been watching you and your incredible gift of flight, a two tailed fox who soars through the air like a bird, you're a one of a kind treasure and I want you in my armada," said the battle lord fiddling with his fingers and licking his beak.

"I'll never join anyone who hurts my friends," said tails.

"you don't have a choice in the matter, as we speak the drug is slowly clearing out every memory up till now, it's a very unique drug but effects are slow but with a special liquid the drug can be speed up," said the battle lord standing up in front of tails.

"What kind of liquid," said tails shaking.

"Why a man's very essence," said the battle lord unzipping his pants and piling out his giant cock. "His sperm," said the battle lord with a deep smile of lust.

"There no way I'll let you do that to me," said tails pulling back from him but still bond.

"Oh I think you will your friends won't be able to survive," said the battle lord snapping his fingers.

A giant screen appeared about of the wall showing Antoine and bunny uncounsous being pointed at by soldiers with guns.

Tails was now afraid for his friends. He do anything to protect his loved ones even if it meant doing the unthinkable. Tails stop struggling in his seat.

"Good now open your mouth," said the battle lord. Tails did as he was told and the battle lord's dick was shoved into his mouth.

Tails mouthed was shoved open to its max as the battle lord pushed and pulled tails' head making the fox suck him off.

"I can feel my mind slipping but I have to do this for...for," tails memory was slipping away as he continued to be forced to suck off the battle lord.

"Amazing your better than I thought I need to sit down," said the large dodo. The battle Lord tore Tails from his seat and sat down in his chair. He forced tails onto his knees. "Alright Tails your will continue to suck my dick and drink all that comes out," ordered the battle lord.

Tails did as he said. As he sucked he swirled his tongue around the dodo cock and licked is simultaneously.

The battle Lord smiled as his fox slave continued to please him. The large dodo moaned in pleasure and grabbed the fox head forcing his cock deeper into tails' mouth.

With one large thrust he cummed in Tails' mouth. "Here comes the flood, now drink up," said The battle lord.

Tails did as he was told drinking of the bird's semen. The battle lord panted his exhaustion but he was far from finish with his new memory erased fox.

"Who am I," said tails with no memory of his life or who he is. "Your name is Miles, and you are a member of my armada, I am your Leader The great Battle Kukku the 15th and you will address me as sir."

"Sir why do I feel so funny?" said Tails. "That is a natural feel come sit on my lap," said the battle lord patting his lap. Tails climbed onto the battle lord's lap and laid down on top of him.

"Tell me Miles have you ever experienced the pleasure of sex?" asked the battle lord with another lustful glance in his eyes. "No sir I haven't."

"Well allow me to be the first to help you embrace your manhood," said the battle Lord. The giant dodo positioned his dick which was now fully hard and throbbing once again and placed it under tails' butt. He picked up tails and was read to penetrate him before his door opened.

"Forgive me sir I wasn't aware I was interrupting," said . "No doctor come in and this little fox needs all the help he needs to ascend into maturity," said the Battle lord with smile of evil lust.

The Dr. was turned on by the invitation and didn't hesitate to assist his lord.

The battle Lord snapped his fingers as a bed rose into the room. The battle lord laid his back against his many soft pillows and put tails' backside facing his now throbbing cock. Tails was now lying on his back not putting up any resistance.

"Come doctor he has an excellent mouth you be foolish not to partake," said the battle lord.

He climbed on the bed and pulled out his cock and opened tails mouth. The battle lord pulled out a bottle form under his pillow.

It contained a lubricant which he slathered all over his deck. "Now my featherless pet, you're going to need to need some preparation for the festivities," said the battle lord.

The dodo covered his index finger with the lubricant and forced it into tails' hole. Tails moaned in pain and pleasure as this made him hard.

With tails prepared the Battle lord penetrated him forcing his way inside and hitting Tails pleasure spot instantly.

The doctor followed up as he put his cock in tails' mouth and tails bean to suck him off.

"Now doctor this wouldn't be fun if Miles didn't receive some service himself," said the battle lord.

"Yes sir," said Fukurokov. The doctor positioned himself and sucked Tai's dick while Tails continued to suck his.

The dodo dick grew even harder as he watch the spectacle unfold infront of him. He forced his way into Tails repeatedly hitting Tails pleasure spot causing Tails to blush.

Being new to this it didn't take Tails long to climax. He cummed into the doctor mouth instinctively. "Swallow it Doctor, all of it," ordered the battle Lord.

Listening to his master the doctor did as he was told. He drank all that came out of the fox which was more than what he was expecting.

Picking up where he left off the doctor continued to enjoy Tails sucking him off. Tails body was numb during the whole event. With his mouth being use to pleasure the doctor and his bottom being plowed repeatedly by the battle lord he could no nothing but lie there and enjoy the 3-way love making.

After long minutes of pleasure the battle lord and Fukurokov was close to climaxing. The battle lord continued to thrust pushing deeper and harder savoring every moment of the situation. The doctor began to drool as he was getting close to his climax.

"Well my featherless companion this, is the highlight of the moment, where you finally become a man," said the battle lord.

The battle lord, with one final thrust came inside Tails causing his entire butt the flood with the dodo's sperm. "Sir may I finish now," said the doctor not wanting to climax before his leader. "Yes you may," said the battle lord panting.

The doctor quickened Tails' speed and cummed in his mouth in a matter of seconds and as ordered Tails swallowed all of it.

"That was wonderful sir," said the doctor. "Yes Miles will indeed make a fine addition to my Armada, now Miles come join your leader in bed," said The battle Lord.

The memory wiped fox crawled up to the battle lord and laid beside him and drifted off to sleep, completely tired from the intense event he endured.

"Doctor come join us," said the battle lord inviting his most loyal scientist to share a bed with him. The doctor rushed to his side without hesitation.

Tails now slept between the battle lord and the doctor blissfully unaware of his situation or anything of his past.


End file.
